


Yep

by supernaynay



Series: Dribbles and Drabbles [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Future Fic, Getting Together, M/M, Other relationships mentioned in passing, Rebuilt Hale House, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaynay/pseuds/supernaynay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot of things had changed over the years. Derek came home before the majority of the pack left for college so he could help protect the town and look after Liam and Mason, Satomi had offered but Derek felt better doing it himself. Being able to transform into his full wolf and starting to forgive himself had helped him gain confidence in his leadership abilities. And if he ever doubted himself he talked to John or Melissa and they helped him however they could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yep

**Author's Note:**

> Just like so many other things that I have written, this started off as one thing and ended up as another.

A lot of things had changed over the years. Derek came home before the majority of the pack left for college so he could help protect the town and look after Liam and Mason, Satomi had offered but Derek felt better doing it himself. Being able to transform into his full wolf and starting to forgive himself had helped him gain confidence in his leadership abilities. And if he ever doubted himself he talked to John or Melissa and they helped him however they could. 

Derek built a new house not too far away from where the old house had been. Stiles and Lydia had pulled some strings, or done something possibly illegal or at least underhanded, before he came back to get the land back in Derek’s name and built a garden at the spot of the old house. None of them have ever admitted it and he never asked but he’s pretty sure that Cora funded that project.

The house was finished right before everyone came back from their Sophomore year. All of the pack except John, Melissa and Jordan moved into the house that summer. They have all come and gone over the years with the exception of Derek and Stiles. Sure Stiles left when he was back in school but he was the only one to ever move everything he owned into the house and leave it there, John had sold his house to move in with Melissa that summer, and was back so often that it almost felt like he never left. 

During their Junior year Isaac and Chris had moved back. They had been there a couple of months when a small but violent pack came into town. The other pack had killed two people before they got to them. The fight was short but brutal and when it ended Derek was an Alpha again. 

Things got a little rough for awhile when it became clear through the pack bonds who was officially in each pack. Scott took it really hard when he realized that Stiles was in Derek’s pack. Once he figured out that things hadn’t really changed, because the three of them had been running Scott’s pack as a unit for so long, things got better. Every once in awhile there would be a problem that was made harder by having two Alpha’s but the majority of the time everything was fine. Things ran even smoother once Stiles officially became Derek’s Emissary. 

After graduation not only were the majority of both packs living at the house but Jackson moved back to town with Danny. The house was extremely crowded while everyone looked for jobs, started businesses, found their own places or waited to go back to school. 

Ethan coming back caused a few fights and brought up old issues for Stiles that he had never fully dealt with. Things got better when Stiles started seeing the therapist that Derek was going to, everyone saw that Ethan had changed, and saw how happy him and Danny were.

Scott and Kira were the first to get married. John and Melissa were the second. The thing that surprised everyone was when Cora came back for their wedding and stayed to be with Jackson. Derek had to leave the house for four days to calm down after he found out they had been secretly dating since Scott and Kira’s wedding. They had only been able to keep it from him because of Cora hadn’t been in the country and Derek never asked her if she was dating anyone. 

He came back after those four days to find out that Stiles had yelled at them the first day and given them the silent treatment the next three. That was when both packs started calling them “Pack Dads’, to their faces. 

Stiles and Derek finally getting together didn’t happen like everyone had expected it to, they expected it to happen in the middle of an argument. They were in the kitchen eating breakfast one morning when Derek looked at Stiles and said “Go to dinner with me tonight.” Stiles had looked up and said “As a date?” Derek responded with “Yep”, Stiles nodded and that was it. The only reason the packs even found out was because Jackson and Malia were sitting there with them.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the break down of the packs if you wanted to know:
> 
> Hale Pack:  
> Derek  
> Stiles  
> Isaac  
> Cora  
> Jackson  
> Danny  
> Ethan  
> John
> 
> McCall Pack:  
> Scott  
> Kira  
> Liam  
> Mason  
> Malia  
> Jordan  
> Lydia  
> Melissa
> 
> Not beta read, I don't own any of the characters, the show, etc. This is all because my OTP of all of my OTP's is Sterek. Kudos and comments make me smile.


End file.
